EP 0 445 376 131 discloses a plug connector for connecting a plug to electrically insulated conductors, having a housing which has a cavity to accommodate the plug, and with a first and a second set of connecting elements being provided. Each connecting element in the first set has an insulation-displacement contact for holding an insulated conductor and for making a contact connection with its core, and has a foot section. Each connecting element in the second set has a contact strip and a contact tongue, with each of the connecting elements in the second set being electrically connected via the contact tongue to the foot section of the connecting elements in the first set and extending from the first set to the cavity in order thus to make an electrical connection to the contacts fitted to the plug, and with the first and the second set of connecting elements being fixed in their position in the housing of the plug connector by guide means. The connection between the conductors and the insulation-displacement contacts is in this case made by means of known connection tools. In the process, the individual conductors or cores must be routed to the insulation-displacement contact and must be pressed into the insulation-displacement contact by means of the connection tool. One disadvantage of the known plug connector is its wide tolerances in its transmission response, which lead to major problems at high transmission rates.